


Secrets Stolen From Deep Inside

by Nonsensewords85



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsensewords85/pseuds/Nonsensewords85
Summary: MG's forced detox leads Kaleb and Lizzie to examine their feelings more closely.





	Secrets Stolen From Deep Inside

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the last few episodes I can't get this pairing out of my head. Takes place directly at the end of episode 1x7.
> 
> Also, I'm trying something a little odd for this first chapter. The narration track's MG's addled state as he goes through cold turkey blood withdrawal. As such it's super stream of consciousness, jumps around a lot, and isn't particularly coherent. The other chapters will be written normally.

Everything hurts. But he’s not in pain. It’s like nothing he’s felt before. The closest sensation would be from back when he was human. It was like waking up several days after a brutal workout. Not that he ever really worked out back then. Just when his old gym teacher made him. 

But he has nothing else to compare this to. His body feels weak and he feels a hollow ache in every muscle. His mind isn’t any better. Every thought feels like it has to be pulled from within a think fog.

His memories float just out of reach. He’s not entirely sure what happened, but he can every now and then grab hold of a bit of information. Inevitably it slips from his grasp again and he’s left just aching miserably.

It started with the necromancer. Hope had wanted some information from that creep. So he’d agreed to help Hope because he was a stupid idiot who craved approval. He should have kept to his first answer and made her seek Kaleb’s help instead. But he’d let his ego get in the way.

So he’d done as she asked. She wanted to be compelled. No that was wrong. She wanted to go into memories. Hers? No someone else’s. He’s having trouble remembering who. Someone that they all forgot. A person from their past? Maybe it was his nana. But she’d been dead for years.

Maybe Nana had come back from the dead. That had been happening recently. He’d once come back from the dead himself. Though that was different. He’s a vampire. That’s a different type of coming back he’s reasonably sure. This is more like zombies.

He remembers killing some zombies recently. The trick was to go for the head. Maybe that’s why he hurts so much. Maybe fighting zombies was like exercising. He wonders if other heroes got sore from fighting zombies.

Something about that doesn’t sit right. The word hero is ashes in his mouth. But he can’t remember why exactly. He was a hero right?

He’d saved Josie. She’d even given him a kiss. But he hadn’t cheated on Lizzie. Because it was on his cheek and it was just a thank you. It wasn’t like how she had kissed Penelope afterwards. If she had kissed him like that he’d have been cheating.

But Lizzie cheated. She’d stopped dancing with him to be with Rafael. Wait was it cheating? Where they together? He remembered dancing with her. And waiting for her to descend steps. She’d been lovely. He was pretty sure all of that was the job of her date. So if he’d done it they’d been on a date. That sounds right.

Had she known it was a date? He couldn’t remember discussing it with her. Maybe it was a spontaneous date. Was that a thing? He couldn’t remember.

A scent hits his nose. Thick and musty. His body wants to react to it, but nothing is working right. But he wants more.

The source is lurking just outside of his cell. Wait why was he in a cell? Was he a prisoner? Maybe it was the necromancer. He should never agreed to help Hope. He’d been too weak and they’d been captured. That had to be it.

But why did he smell Kaleb? Right that was the scent. Kaleb. Who had to be the dark shape sitting just on the other side of the bars. Had Kaleb betrayed him? That was too bad. He trusted Kaleb. Wanted the other vampire to like him. But Kaleb was confusing. Kaleb made his heart race and anxiety flow through him. When they stood close together too. Or when Kaleb offered him a neck. But never the neck he really wanted. Kaleb’s.

Why did Kaleb offer him other people’s necks? Maybe it was a fetish. Of course Kaleb had to be damaged. That was his type after all. Just like Lizzie. Did he like Kaleb? Maybe. It didn’t sound wrong. But the thought was new and made him uncomfortable.

Maybe that’s why Kaleb was there. Were they going out after? That could be nice. Maybe they could dance. So long as Kaleb didn’t leave halfway through for Rafael. Like Lizzie. Was Rafael dating both Lizzie and Kaleb? That wasn’t fair. Why couldn’t he go on that date. Without Rafael of course. That sounded nice. 

But he didn't deserve nice things. He'd done something bad. He couldn't remember what but it was bad. That was why he was in there. But he'd get out. And then he could be better. Maybe they'd like him then. Maybe enough to go dancing.

Maybe they could do that when the world stopped spinning. His eyes felt too heavy so he let them shut. He was asleep soon after. 


End file.
